


앞으로 해도 닥브랫닥 뒤로 해도 닥브랫닥

by vvishop



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Bathroom, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1.다들 미국으로 돌아오고 브랫네 욕실에서 벌어지는 일입니다. <br/>2.네. 그렇습니다. <br/>3.닥 브랫이랑 뽀뽀해!</p>
    </blockquote>





	앞으로 해도 닥브랫닥 뒤로 해도 닥브랫닥

**Author's Note:**

> 1.다들 미국으로 돌아오고 브랫네 욕실에서 벌어지는 일입니다.   
> 2.네. 그렇습니다.   
> 3.닥 브랫이랑 뽀뽀해!

젖은 브라이언의 손이 브랫의 손에 닿았다. 브랫이 크게 움찔했다. 브라이언은 조그맣게 중얼거렸다. 씨발. 눈이 마주쳤다. 

"나야말로 씨발이다. 존나 쏴버리고 싶은 머저리야." 

브랫이 벽에 기댔다. 허리에 손을 얹었다. 브라이언은 두피가 언뜻 보이는 연한 머리와 새파란 눈동자 뒤로 모래바람이 부는 것을 보았다. 싱긋 웃는 브랫의 입꼬리에 브랫 집 욕실로 돌아왔지만. 브라이언은 자꾸만 부딪쳐오는 시선을 흘려버렸다. 휑한 코 아래를 훔쳤다. 

"나라고 그런 식으로 말하고 싶었는줄 아냐? 이 개새꺄."

욕을 퍼부으려는 브라이언이 브랫을 보는데 브랫의 허리가 숙여졌다. 1초가 100단위로 쪼개지고 그 작은 조각의 시간들이 또 조각조각 잘게 쪼개졌다. 나팔꽃이 피는 것을 기다리던 새벽처럼 아주 느리게 혹은 쏜살같이 입술이 닿았다. 

"밤에..."

입술이 다시 닿았다. 닿은 입술이 속삭임에 가늘게 떨렸다. 너밖에. 생각. 윗입술이 물렸다. 브랫의 손이 목을 감쌌다. 뜨끈했다. 뭐지. 이게. 필사적으로 다른 생각. 다른 생각을 했다.

같은 장소에서의 같은 상황 다른 기억이 났다. 레이가 브랫 집에 잠시 얹혀살게 돼서 많이들 놀러왔었다. 브라이언은 수건을 찾다가 엄청난 량의 콘돔박스와 마주쳤다. -니들 둘이 자냐? -그럼 콘돔이 딱 반만 필요해야지. 닥. 레이새끼 좋아해? -모래를 코로 안 처먹으니까 미쳤냐? -관심이 씨발스럽게 많으니까. -꺼져. 나 오줌쌀거다. -처녀야? 뭘 새삼 내외해. 좇 꺼내. 아무래도 넌 나를 사랑하는 것 같다.  
새 수건을 뜯어 건네는 브랫의 말에서 순간 모든 알파벳은 총알이 되었다. 브라이언은 두건조차도 없었다. 잠깐의 침묵으로부터 브랫은 상대를 모조리 읽었다. 급히 집어든 자켓은 하필 레이 것이어서 결국 이렇게 되었다.

혀가 입 안으로 불쑥 들어왔다. 느닷없이 키스는 섹스 가운데로 향하고 있었다. 어깨가 닿았다. 브라이언은 뒤의 세면대를 짚었다. 수도꼭지가 휙 돌아갔다. 몸이 휘청 중심을 잃었다. 브랫은 브라이언을 잡아주었다. 

"나와서도 군인 티 내?" 

브랫이 브라이언의 진녹색 티셔츠 아래를 죽 잡아당겼다. 휙 올라가려는 티셔츠를 잡은 브라이언은 미간을 찌푸렸다. 

"사내새끼랑 한 번 해보고 싶어서 이러는 거냐."

브랫이 눈썹을 올렸다. 잠시 생각하다가 피식 웃은 브랫이 입을 열었다. 

"로버트."

이름이 불렸다. 브라이언은 숨을 연거푸 들이쉬었다. 브랫이 제 티셔츠를 벗었다. 오랜만에 보는 상체는 여전히 그을려있었다. 

"기회는 잡아." 

브라이언은 브랫을 노려보았다. 브랫은 긴 팔을 뻗어 거울로 된 벽장문을 열었다. 꺼낸 콘돔은 뜯어지지 않고 길게 붙어있었다. 통째로 이로 물고 브랫이 다시 벽장문을 닫았다. 브라이언의 손이 브랫의 바지를 끌어당겼다. 후두둑 샤워커튼이 뜯겨졌다. 

브랫의 큰 손이 브라이언의 페니스를 꽉 쥐었다. 눈앞에 볼 수 있을 거라고 기대조차 하지 않았던 들뜬 얼굴이 있었다. 브랫이 입을 벌린 채로 브라이언의 입술을 덮었다. 혀가 까끌하게 부벼졌다. 혀를 빨며 브라이언은 브랫의 바지와 속옷을 내렸다. 엉덩이를 끌어 제 쪽으로 당기는 순간 입구에 브랫의 손가락이 닿았다. 브라이언은 욕조 경사면에 기대어 키스를 하다가 눈을 떴다. 입구 위를 탐색하는 손끝이 다리 사이로 느껴졌다. 팔뚝을 잡았다. 

"브랫. 손 떼." 

다시 보니 당하기 딱 직전의 자세. 브라이언은 모른 척 더듬더듬 콘돔을 찾는 브랫을 밀쳐냈다. 꿈쩍도 안하던 브랫은 결국 다리 사이에서 손을 뗐다. 

"뭐가 문제야. 호모."  
"너 새끼가 문제다."

콘돔을 가져온 브랫은 투둑 하나를 뜯었다. 톤이 높은 편인 목소리가 흘러나왔다. 

"이성적으로 해결해볼까."  
"이성 같은 소리 하네."

브라이언이 이를 드러냈다. 브랫은 한쪽 입꼬리만 씨익 올렸다. 

"큰 사람이 박자."

브라이언은 아래를 보았다. 브랫도 아래를 보았다. 

"좇까. 맙소사. 양심도 없..." 

욕조턱에 팔꿈치를 대고 일어나려는 브라이언을 브랫이 끌어내렸다. 힘을 이용해 아주 가볍게 뒤집었다. 혓바닥이 엉덩이 골에 닿았다. 아. 안타까운 신음이 흘렀다. 입구가 죽죽 빨렸다. 혀끝이 뾰족하게 안으로 들어와 헤집었다. 등골이 오싹했다. 브라이언은 브랫을 떼내려고 팔을 저었다. 손에 손가락이 엉겨 깍지를 끼었다. 브랫은 쪽 엉덩이에 입을 맞췄다. 콘돔을 끼운 손가락이 안을 더듬었다. 제 입술을 질겅질겅 씹던 브라이언이 뒤를 돌아보았다. 보란 듯이 브랫이 등에 입술을 문댔다. 받아들일 수 있도록 안을 늘이는 지난한 시간에 브랫은 문득 말을 걸었다. 

"수염은 왜 밀었어?" 

남의 손이 닿지 않던 곳이 넓혀지고 다른 각도로 쑤셔지며 말하자니 괴롭혀지는 것 같아서 브라이언은 최대한 아무 일 없는 듯한 목소리로 느리게 말했다. 

"잘 보이려고... 밀었다." 

손가락이 모두 빠져나갔다. 끝에 끝이 닿았다. 브랫이 웃으며 말했다. 

"영광이지 말입니다."

뻐근한 통증과 함께 페니스가 끝까지 파고들었다. 브라이언의 볼이 찬 타일에 닿았다. 브랫은 안이 페니스에 익숙해질 때까지 유순한 척 어깨에 입을 맞췄다. 한쪽 팔이 뒤로 돌려 잡혔다. 숨통을 끊는 것처럼 뒷덜미를 깊이 물렸다. 이글이글한 열이 배와 등 사이로 느껴졌다. 예고 없이 브랫이 쳐올렸다. 브라이언의 눈앞에 타일벽이 부딪칠 듯 가까워졌다. 홱 브라이언의 머리채가 잡혔다. 끌어올려졌다. 으으으 두피가 당겨 까마득한 신음을 냈다. 억지로 맞춘 각도의 입술이 끈적하게 닿았다. 토해내는 숨이 입 안에 담겼다. 허리 아래가 계속 부딪혔다. 좁아서 움직임이 자유롭지 않자 브랫은 브라이언의 한쪽 다리를 들어 골반에 받쳤다. 다른 쪽 무릎이 욕조 바닥에 뽀득뽀득 미끄러졌다. 

"넘어져!"

균형이 안 잡히는 자세 탓에 아래가 더 깊게 맞물렸다. 목 안에서 소리가 끓었다. 뱃속이 엉망으로 할퀴어졌다. 

우직하게 아팠다가 후끈거렸다가 그만하라고도 했다가 거기라고도 했다가 기어가다 끌려오기도 했다가 끌어당기기도 했다가 빌기도 했다가 개처럼 끙끙대기도 했다가 으르렁대기도 했다가. 꺼낸 콘돔 반 정도를 썼다. 아랫배가 텅텅 빈 것 같았다. 둘은 욕실 바닥이었다. 브라이언은 브랫 무릎 위에 힘없이 걸터앉았다. 어깨 위에 턱을 얹고 헐떡였다. 브랫이 방금 자신이 드나들던 구멍을 더듬었다. 쳐낼 힘도 없어서 브라이언은 숨만 쉬었다. 브랫도 더 남은 힘 같은 건 없었다. 잇자국이 남은 브라이언의 허벅지를 주물렀다. 브랫이 브라이언의 머리에 머리를 툭 기댔다. 브라이언이 눈을 감은 채로 말했다. 

"잠온다." 

브랫이 브라이언의 귀를 입술로 당기며 속삭였다. 

"씻겨줄까." 

번쩍 눈을 뜨고 일어나던 브라이언은 세면대에 머리를 부딪쳤다. 큭큭큭 웃는 브랫의 목소리가 웅웅 울렸다. 곧 쏴아아 물소리가 들렸다. 아무도 욕실 밖으로 나오지는 않았다.


End file.
